


Kimono

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Siempre me confundió la idea de que a Hitsugaya lo vean como a un niño, cuando en realidad tiene no sé cuántos años, pero más vale prevenir que curar, y es un shinigami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hitsugaya no puede esperar a que se acerque esa maldita fecha para volver a ver a Ichimaru.





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 19 de junio de 2009. Al parecer era un regalo para alguien pero la cuenta ya no existe y no tengo forma de rastrear a la persona.  
> Subido sin modificaciones con el único fin de archivarlo.

Fecha de hoy: 13  
Mes: junio  
  
_...Cada vez menos..._  
  
Le dolía la cabeza, ansiaba tanto que llegara esa noche. Quería que fuera eterno el día pero a la vez que la oscuridad bañara todo el lugar.  
  
**-¡Capitán, traigo los informes de la semana pasada! ¡Dicen que les faltó...!-**  
  
_Sólo unas cuantas horas más..._  
  
**_-Recuerda esta fecha, esta noche, esta y la especial, serás de mi propiedad ¿Quedó claro?-_  
**   
_Que molestia... Lo odio..._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Fecha de hoy: 20  
Mes: diciembre  
  
_Sencillamente un asco..._  
  
Algo que realmente le causaba molestia era esa fecha, odiaba que  _él_  quisiera entregarle tan  _particular_  regalo durante su cumpleaños. No se trata del tímido beso de su amiga de la infancia, o de las bromas picantes (con disculpas e intentos de salidas) de su teniente (sin contar la fiesta que hacía  _‘en su honor’_  con cantidades incontables de sake), tampoco el hecho de que aquél hombre enfermizo de la treceava le diera muchos dulces ni mucho menos el apretón de hombros y el  _‘un año más ¿eh, pequeño genio?’_  del capitán del séptimo escuadrón.  
  
_Aunque lo agradezco, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera llega lo peor._  
  
Entonces, como todos los años, no puede evitar caer en esa maldita ansiedad de esperarlo esa misma noche, que se escabulla en su habitación para llevárselo una vez más a ese lugar donde el negro azulado nunca acaba.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
El día había pasado muy rápido y a la vez muy lento, odiaba cuando sucedía eso, nunca sabe con exactitud que hora es; todos se empeñaron en hacerlo salir, siempre se negó (y renegó) en particular con Momo y Matsumoto.  
  
Ahora, con la luna llena adornando la noche clara y alguna que otra estrella, dejó su querida zanpakutō a su lado, acostado en la cama con un ligero yukata blanco a pesar del frío que hacía. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado, lo conoce bastante bien desde que lo dejó tirado en la Sociedad de Almas.  
  
Al principio se sentía traicionado, humillado, queriendo sostener en sus manos aquel cuello fino sintiendo como dejaba de palpitar y respirar o tal vez sorprendiéndolo por detrás, clavándole una fina tantō directo a su corazón.  
No supo nada de él hasta que le tocó ir al mundo humano por el tema de los bounts. Aquél traidor le hacía pequeñas visitas que casi lo enloquecían, hasta que pudo comprender que cuando pensó que iba a perder la cordura lo volvió a la tierra con una noche como esta, con la luna acusándolos con su luz blanquecina.  
Comenzaba a tener frío en su pecho descubierto, apenas unos segundos más y usaría el truco de siempre: un simple kidō para anular el reiatsu intruso y dejaría a Hyōrinmaru para que ocupara su lugar, ya que gracias a un pequeño truco que le enseñó, su fiel katana puede suplantar su presión espiritual tranquilamente hasta que volviera.  
  
Se toca suavemente el cuello y lo siente casi congelado: ya era hora.  
  
Lentamente junta sus brazos y roza sus pulgares, pareciera como si estuviera orando. Suave pero rápidamente recita uno de los pocos kidōs que no tienen clasificación al caer casi en el olvido y nota como en el mismo instante en el que hace efecto el mismo se abre una garganta dejando ver una alta figura de blanco.  
  
**-Ichimaru...-  
**   
-¿Me extrañaste pequeño dragón?-  
  
El hombre se acercó lentamente, deleitándose del pequeño cuerpo del capitán. Se agachó, besó su pecho provocándole pequeños escalofríos al peliblanco y lo tomó entre sus brazos.  
  
**-Aizen está distraído con Tōsen de nuevo ¿te gustaría espiar?-  
**   
-¿Así es como pretendes calentarme?-  
  
-De acuerdo, un regalo mejor se puede dar-  
  
Mordisqueó el lóbulo izquierdo de su amante y se adentró en la garganta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba en Las Noches; la habitación, con una bonita cama con sábanas de seda puramente blanca, al igual que el silencioso lugar en sí le daba algo de sueño pero prefería dejar esa necesidad después: tenía otra más importante que atender en ese momento.  
  
Gin depositó a Tōshirō entre esas sábanas y sacó de debajo del lecho una caja rectangular, en la tapa tenía un pequeño moño de color turquesa que lo adornaba.  
  
**-Que raro, pensé que este año iba a obtener algo de buena calidad-  
**   
El actuar irónicamente era normal en él, casi un ritual porque sabía que eso excitaba al zorro de color lila.  
  
**-Ábrelo, será un regalo para ambos-  
**   
Hitsugaya se apresuró en abrirlo, al quitar la tapa y agarrar el objeto descubrió que era un kimono turquesa azulado, con largas mangas y un obi en celeste. Al joven genio le habría encantado de no ser por dos ligeros detalles: el corte era casi 2 o 3 centímetros debajo de sus muslos y  **era de MUJER.**  
  
**-No hablarás en serio-  
**   
-Claro que es en serio, además mira, aún hay algo dentro de la caja-  
  
El chico volvió a fijar su vista en el interior del objeto y observó una pequeña cinta verde agua.  
  
**-¿Acaso quieres que sea una geisha barata?-  
**   
-¿Has visto algún maquillaje? Vamos, póntelo, se que te encantan los kimonos-  
  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo, le dio la razón al traidor: aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo, le daba cierta curiosidad probarse un kimono ¡pero no de ese tipo! Tal vez con esos colores, pero no uno de mujer.  
  
De repente una lengua intrusa llenó su boca, no se opuso ya que lo ansiaba demasiado; pero así como vino se fue y abrió los ojos para distinguir una sonrisa ancha adornando el rostro pálido del hombre.  
  
**-Póntelo y te daré algo más que tu regalo-  
**   
-...-  
  
El cabello lila del mayor se movía de un lado para otro, siguiendo los movimientos lentos pero sensuales de aquel joven atrapado en un cuerpo de niño mientras se colocaba el kimono. Aprovechó para quitarse parte de su hakama ya que le resultaba molesto e innecesario y se recostó en la amplia cama.  
  
**-Te ves precioso-  
**   
Luego de varios minutos, Gin disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecían sus ojos: un Tōshirō con una prenda casi minúscula dejando ver sus delgadas piernas y aquellas mangas largas hasta las rodillas le daban un aire a niño inocente. Cualquier pederasta humano creería que estaba en el cielo al verlo de esa manera.  
  
El pequeño capitán subió a la cama y se colocó encima de su amante, la necesidad de sentirlo había hecho que perdiera la poca vergüenza que le quedaba y se abrió de piernas casi descaradamente. Agarró la cinta que sostenía Ichimaru en su mano y se la colocó en el cabello.  
  
**-Je, que lindura de niña eres Tōshirō-  
**   
-Cállate y se brusco-  
  
Todos los años era igual, el 13 de junio y el 20 de diciembre Gin lo iba a buscar. ¿Motivos? El 13 fue el día en el que el zorro de cabello lila lo había acorralado en una habitación vacía y lejana de la tercer división, lo habían hecho como desesperados y comenzaron a hacer esas escapadas varias veces al mes. El 20 era obvio: el cumpleaños del ‘pequeño dragón de hielo’. A Gin no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños así que descansaba.  
  
_-Simplemente estas dos fechas... El hecho de que aún siga vivo y no me haya matado este bastardo ¿será suerte o por su fetiche?-_  
  
El tren mental del de cabellos albos se descarriló y cayó cuando una lengua pasó por sus clavículas. Los labios finos pasaban por su cuello junto a unos cuantos mordiscos que lo marcarían. Los rubíes sangrantes miraban la carita sonrojada.  
Tōshirō lo empuja hacia atrás y se desamarra el obi, el cuál se lo había anudado en su estómago.  
  
**-Pero pequeño capitán, el obi solo se amarra por delante cuando se trata de una...-  
**   
-Lo sé ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? Dame mi regalo-  
  
Tono demandante, temperatura subiendo, no podía ser más perfecto. Deja colgando la ancha cinta celeste y Gin nota que su dragoncito debió haber aprovechado cuando no lo miraba porque luego de abrirle el kimono observó el miembro erguido de este.  
  
Lo tiró contra el borde de la cama y aferró con una de sus huesudas manos ambas muñecas, mordió y lamió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar de nuevo al excitado sexo del capitán, besó suavemente la punta y comenzó un ligero vaivén.  
  
**-Te dije que fueras brusco así que no te pongas mimoso maldito pederasta-  
**   
Hitsugaya lo pateó (no sin un inmenso esfuerzo, el pelilila sabía sus puntos débiles) alejándolo así que tomando la iniciativa le arrancó (literalmente) lo que quedaba del hakama y mordió sin reparo alguno los pezones endurecidos de Gin. Pasó a saborear sus labios, notando la sangre correr por su labio inferior (el zorro le había mordido), sintiendo el sabor metálico golpeó a su amante en el hombro sin delicadeza, odiaba que le mordiera. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor y se fue deslizando hasta quedar completamente unidos.  
  
**-Um, angelito... ¿No te duele así?-  
**   
-Ca... Cállate...-  
  
No era sencillo tragarse todo un miembro que es de todo menos pequeño y mucho menos siendo dos veces al año (no podían arriesgarse más), pero la maravillosa (y dolorosa) sensación lo mareaba; le recordaba que no debía cargar con todo, se deja llevar por Ichimaru que le da fuertes embestidas y fija su vista en la luna... De nuevo acusándolos, de que está mal.  
  
**_-...Tan... Capitán... ¡Capitán!-_  
**   
De repente Tōshirō se levanta de la cama, escucha los gritos de Matsumoto.  
  
**-¡Capitán! ¿¡Está bien!? ¡He sentido el reiatsu de Gin en su habitación!-  
**   
Inmediatamente fija su vista en el calendario: 14 de junio.  
  
_-Demonios, otro sueño... ¿Tanta es mi desesperación?-_  
  
**-¡Capitán!-  
**   
-¡Matsumoto estoy bien, nadie vino ni se fue! ¡Déjame descansar un poco en mi día libre!-  
  
Tarde, su teniente ya había abierto la puerta y sus pechos se colocaron en su cara.  
  
**-Ay capitán... Me preocupé por usted-  
**   
La pelinaranja mira hacia todos lados pero no ve nada sospechoso.  
  
**-Ah... Menos mal que fue solo mi impresión... Discúlpeme capitán-  
**   
-Sí Matsumoto, gracias pero por favor déjame dormir-  
  
-¡Como ordene! Si me busca estaré con Momo-chan probándonos kimonos-  
  
_Kimonos..._  
  
Por suerte la voluptuosa mujer ya había salido y no notó el sonrojo en su capitán.  
  
**-Rayos... Ya le insinuaré a Gin esto...-**  
  
Con una sonrisa, volvió a acostarse y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.


End file.
